


Will you?

by wildheart1004



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Emison - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildheart1004/pseuds/wildheart1004
Summary: Will they take their next step?





	Will you?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> So this story is about an Emison proposal the way I pictured it before episode 7x20 aired and I know it´s a little short but I wanted to share it with you. This is also my first story, well not the first story I ever wrote, but the first I am publishing, so please let me know what you think about it and feel free to correct me (I am german)  
> I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> PS: I have many other stories in different fandoms (PrincessRover, Clexa, Bechloe, Sanvers..) so let me know if you are interested in that.  
> 

She let out a shaky breath, going over the decision in her head again and again in a never-ending circle. While doing so she convinced herself the hundredth time it was going to be ok and she will be laughing at herself afterwards for being that stupid. She gripped the book tighter in her hands, feeling the old and slightly dusty material on her fingertips and immediately she is thrown back to an old and beautiful memory of her and Alison in the library during high school. They were both young, inexperienced and shy, well at least Emily was at that time.

She can still remember the concentrated frown Ali had on her face while reading “Great Expectations” by Charles Dickens when she peeked through the bookshelves and spotted her sitting there, the sun illuminating her beautiful milky skin and making her blonde hair seem golden, as if she were a goddess. She can’t really say whether it has just been in her imagination or it has been real but one thing she is and has always been sure about is that Ali is the most precious thing she ever saw and got to meet. To her she truly is a goddess.

Through all her mistakes and the years of rejection and admittedly very bitchy and cold behavior she still saw that girl. A girl who had such a burden on her shoulders and put up her walls so high, barely anyone could understand or really see her for who she is. Everyone basically thought she was just having fun using people for her advantages and putting them down, but Emily always saw this glint in her eyes, the small amount of fear and hurt. Ali had to go through a lot, so did they all but they made it through and most importantly now the time has come where Ali finally broke down those walls completely and let Emily in. 

After years and years of struggle she finally trusted Emily and more so herself enough, that she deserved and wanted this. And, God, can Emily see how much she wants this for them. She tries, so hard that Emily believes she must be stuck in the best dream she ever had. If it were one, she would want to be stuck forever.  
Because if life taught her anything until now, then that not everything can be beautiful in life. With A.D they all learned to appreciate normal and “boring” lives but they also didn’t seem to get out of this never-ending mess with whomever this person is that made and is still making their lives a living hell. So, it seems pretty necessary and inevitable to have dreams and fantasies to escape from it all for at least a little while.

So, she decided to do something special, maybe even outrageous and unexpected but nonetheless she decided to go for it and not to wait any longer. She wants to take the risk and put the question out there. Will you marry me?  
Mostly since the dream she had a few days ago but also for so much longer than she wants to admit to herself she imagined Ali and her being married. And with the recent development and a child coming their way she sees the finish line and the picture of them as a family much clearer now.

She takes a deep breath and shakes her head a little to clear her head of any confusing or distracting thoughts and takes the few steps to Ali´s doorstep, no, their doorstep.  
All of them should be in the house having a get together, Spencer and Toby, Hanna and Caleb and Aria and Ezra and of course the love of her life, Alison. It was initially meant to be a group hangout because it´s been like an eternity since they´ve all been together and talked, due to work mostly. But in the end, it also turned out to be like a little celebration of Toby and Spencer´s engagement which they had just announced a few days prior.  
As much as she preferred doing this in private she also wanted everyone to know it right the moment it happened. It is brazen, but she is doing this for Alison, to show her how much she and their future really means to her and how much she deserves such a gesture. But who is she kidding? She is also doing it for her own benefit, obviously, having a future with the love of your life, who wouldn’t have thought about the opportunity, at least once? 

So, when she knocks at the door and Ali is standing there she can´t help but let a genuine smile take over her face, wondering how she even got to that exact point in life and got so lucky and suddenly all the worries are pushed out of the way for good. Just thinking about her makes her whole body feel on fire, a fire of pure love and adoration. Her feelings are so strong and overwhelming, sometimes she doesn’t even know how to breathe.  
“Hey” she whispers and gives her a soft kiss on the lips to which she receives a hum and a wide grin.  
“Come in, you´re here just at the right moment, we´re about to have dinner soon” Ali said, still smiling lovingly and intertwining their hands after Emily put down her bag at the door, leaving just the little black box in her jacket and the book in her other hand.

When they entered everyone looked their way with a smile greeting Emily warmly. After chatting a little about this and that Ali noticed a book laying on top of Emily´s lap and instantly she knew what it was, I mean how could she mistake it for something else? “Em, where did you find it?” she said with a glint in her eyes, a mixture of surprise and delight.  
“A few weeks ago, I searched through the library and found it in a shelf and in there were old books the school wanted to give away for free. And when I saw it I just couldn’t let it stay there, it kind of belongs to us, don’t you think?” she asked, while looking at the book.  
Then a heavy but comfortable moment of silence followed, the both of them picturing the moment in the library back then, while the others are looking at them confused but sensing that now is not the time to question it and therefore break their moment. After all they deserve to bask in beautiful memories of times where there hasn’t been an A.D, A or any person making their teenage lives even more complicated than they have been before.

“You know I still remember how carefree and beautiful you looked when you sat there reading the book silently, how the sun illuminated your skin and hair and you just looked…like a…like a goddess to me back then.” Emily whispered, a little shy smile illuminating her face.  
“Em…” Ali couldn’t control the blush rising to her cheeks at Emily´s words, she thinks she must´ve been as red as a tomato in that moment. But Emily´s sweet and sincere comments were just too much for her and they have always been.  
“You still do Ali" she said after she regained her courage and train of thought "and though, to be honest, you´ve done pretty bad things back then you still were and are the same sweet girl to me that I couldn’t get out of my head. I always had hope and do you remember when you said you loved me for it? For being positive although most people would´ve given up. Do you know what?”

“What?”

“You proved me right, my vision became real. I can´t even believe how lucky I am right now. You finally opened up to me completely and broke down every barrier there was and made a step. No that’s a lie, you just made the biggest jump in a lifetime, Ali . When you quoted Charles Dickens back then I was convinced you didn’t just say it out of nowhere and I thought somewhere inside of you, you were thinking about the same things. I´ve been holding on to this for years and years and look where we are, where it brought us to.”  


She took a deep breath “You used to say I was your favorite and that it hurt you to leave me behind. It seemed tactical and like a thing you used to do every time to have people at your will but I saw something else in you, I knew there were things you couldn’t say back then, you weren’t ready, so I never gave up hope. And now we openly committed to this and I can see how much it means to you. Though I still feel like some part of you thinks you don’t deserve this. But, God, Ali, you deserve the world.” She said, whispering the last part with a shaky smile while taking the book out of her hands to switch places with hers. She had to keep her emotions at bay but it isn’t easy when the person you love the most is crying in front of you and is still looking as stunning as ever. 

So, with one deep breath she tries to think the whole part over again, although she is sure she couldn’t ever forget what she wants to say.  
“I thought about this a lot and though I haven’t been sure for a while, I am now.” She begins to say, her voice wavering and her gaze directed at the floor due to the nervosity suddenly taking over again. With one last gulp, she stands up from the chair, goes down on one knee while pulling out the silver diamond ring she has bought a week ago, mentally counts to three and then looks up into her love´s eyes. She sees Ali gasping and putting a hand over her mouth, the rest of her body slightly shaking with the tears escaping her. And in that moment, she couldn’t have been any surer of wanting to marry her. So, the words flow out of her mouth easier than she thought they would, her body taking over her actions.

“Alison DiLaurentis, we have been through so much together whether it was about A, A.D or whomever, we´ve made it until now and I feel like we need each other, because it makes every pain in life hurt a little less and every joy so much better and brighter. And just the picture of us with our beautiful child, we as a family, it is perfect to me. You´re gonna be such a great mother, I just know it and I´d be willing and honored to be at your side during the whole ride that is life. So, I´m going to ask you, will you be by my side through the good times and the bad times, start a family and a life with me? …Will you marry me Ali?” she finally got out.  


The tension in the room in that moment was tangible, the silence so heavy you could have heard a little pin drop. Everyone´s jaws were at the floor, due to Emily leaving everyone in the dark beforehand. Alison looked as if she was about to faint, not blinking or breathing at all, looking at Emily mostly with shock but also a watery and loving grin. “Ye…Yes. YES, of course” she sobbed through tears, pulling Emily up desperately due to the sudden overwhelming need of touching and kissing her. She never ever wanted to let her go again, the need too strong. So, they stood there, for what felt like an eternity, with dopey grins on their faces, connected in a messy teary kiss that sealed the real deal for them. 

Their friends needed a few seconds to process what even happened, but then started cheering, whistling and congratulating them. Most of them even broke out into tears themselves, the happiness for their two friends just becoming too much. 

It was just about time for another sealed bond in Rosewood, serving as a sign of independence from the mess they are all in and more so a sign of pure and utter love.


End file.
